


What Love Gave Us

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [69]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Blood and Injury, Gen, Mental Instability, Mercy Killing, Past Character Death, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: March 29th, 1938. Ottawa, Ontario. Agony:ConsumingShe was all he had left, and she was dying.





	What Love Gave Us

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody is safe in this series.

~March 29th, 1938~

* * *

Emmy wasn’t getting better, only worse. London’s mother had left the front door open, and Emmy got outside, and got hurt. She was never meant to be outside, no matter how curious she was about it, and now she was-

London held her close as she slowly bled out on his lap, hating, loving, fearing. 

“Amelia, Amelia. Emmy.”

He knew she wasn’t going to make it through the night. She was clearly in so much pain, and had been since she’d limped back into the home, torn. Since she’d been attacked by whatever heartless monster she’d encountered. 

Beside him in her bassinet, his daughter started fussing. London glared at the infant. At least  _ she _ couldn't hurt him anymore. _She_ was rotting away where he’d tossed her body. Still, their daughter remained. She remained, and Emmy was dying.  
  
DYING?

Why did it have to be like this! She was all he had left! His mother didn’t count. She abandoned him without heart when he was young, and he’d only come to stay with her because the rest of his family was either dead or disappeared, and he had nowhere else to go. Now he was losing the last of his family. His daughter didn’t count. 

Emmy’s breaths were shallow, and her fur was stained with blood. One of her ears was torn, and the other wasn’t fairing so well either. The gash through her side made him feel phantom pains along his own side. She was suffering, and she wasn’t going to stop suffering until she took her final breath. 

She was…

He could…

“Good cat. Lovely cat. Emmy, Emmy, Amelia.” London loved her so much. He loved her as the realization of what he could do creeped into his damaged mind. He loved her as he picked her up to cradle her in one arm. He remembered Sammy would often cradle her like a baby. She always enjoyed the moment, and affection. London keep his movement steady, so not to hurt her more then picking her up already must have. 

London loved Emmy as he placed a kiss to her forehead. Loved her as he applied pressure to her neck with his other hand. Loved her as he choked her. Loved her as he ended her misery early. Loved her as he always loved her.

And he so very much loved her even when she was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Which eventually carries on into the next, already posted story, 'You Beast.'


End file.
